In particular, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a razor handle that includes an elongated body extending in a longitudinal direction, the elongated body having an outer surface and being provided with a first hole and a second hole, the first and second holes opening on the outer surface of the elongated body, the razor handle further including a first insert and a second insert.
WO2008147133 describes an example of a razor handle in which several inserts are provided on different faces of the razor handle so as to provide a proper weight to the handle assembly and prevent the deformation of the elongated body.
However, these inserts consist of several different pieces with complex shapes; therefore, a razor handle provided with such inserts is difficult to assemble and to manufacture. In addition, each of these inserts can inadvertently be detached from the razor handle.